


Worktable in the Potions Classroom

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Object Insertion, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice flat surface comes in handy for many things and foolish wand waving is not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worktable in the Potions Classroom




End file.
